deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/01 May 2011
(7:03:27 PM) Stalker is now known as Dinosaurs (7:03:39 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:03:46 PM) Remmon: Xp194? (7:04:05 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:04:31 PM) Crowns: TRR? (7:04:48 PM) Remmon: EDL! (7:06:00 PM) Dinosaurs: Rawr! (7:07:38 PM) Remmon: EvilDarkLord (7:11:09 PM) Remmon: Right. Time for some chaos :p (7:11:30 PM) Remmon: Last time around, you left for Wallport. We resume with your arrival there (7:11:47 PM) Crowns: Let's land several miles out at least. (7:12:04 PM) ***Birds lands the stormwind 20 miles out. (7:14:10 PM) Remmon: You walk the rest of the way to Wallport, which is abuzz with activity as always. (7:14:27 PM) Crowns: Not yet. We need to agree on disguises. (7:14:31 PM) Crowns: And possibly a cover story. (7:15:10 PM) Crowns: Birds was pretending to be an Air Aspect iirc. (7:15:29 PM) Remmon: You can do that on the way there. Keep walking :p (7:15:33 PM) ***Birds hides the trappings of death for this purpose, and recommits the motes. (7:16:00 PM) ***Crowns keeps walking, pretends to be from the northeast. (7:16:11 PM) ***Crowns commits motes to Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise. (7:16:54 PM) Silk: "... Hmmm... human or animal..." (7:17:03 PM) Crowns: "In case anyone asks, I'm not from anywhere in particular, and I'll let my clothes speak for me if they want to guess. No need for deception if they just make wrong assumptions." (7:17:20 PM) Silk: "... I'd prefer human, but, well, that kinda means it's just me. Not really a disguise." (7:18:10 PM) Birds: "Let's see. We already have winter clothes. What else will we want to purchase in Wallport?" (7:18:37 PM) Crowns: "Food. It's going to be harder to forage up here, and we can't use the agatae so much." (7:19:37 PM) Birds: "Right. I'm going to purchase some incense and other pilgrimly paraphernalia." (7:19:47 PM) Crowns: "Come to think of it, how much can we show the agatae at all without arousing suspicion? How many demons do sorcerers like you usually have?" (7:20:28 PM) Birds: "Not very many, unless you're someone special. There are permits involved." (7:21:12 PM) Crowns: "Right. If we're going to be pilgrims and walk the road proper I suppose we might as well dismiss the agatae here for the most part." (7:22:11 PM) Silk: "Guys, should I go with you as a pet or something?" (7:22:47 PM) Crowns: "Eight people won't make much of a difference with one more or less." (7:23:08 PM) Silk: "Yeh, but... I'm pretty obviously from the south." (7:23:18 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "I don't see why we wouldn't walk the road proper. It's safe and neat." (7:23:24 PM) Silk: "South east technically." (7:23:37 PM) Silk: *west, not east (7:23:43 PM) Remmon: (And? Pilgrims come here from all over the world) (7:24:53 PM) Crowns: "And I'm pretty obviously from the northeast. But where else would we be going?" (7:25:19 PM) Silk: "... Point. Alright, going looking as myself. Got it." (7:26:17 PM) Crowns: "Dismiss all the demons other than sesseljae?" (7:27:13 PM) Birds: "And my peronelle." (7:27:32 PM) Crowns: "Which one is that again?" (7:27:55 PM) Birds: "The one I wear on my skin." (7:28:06 PM) Birds: "What do we do with the marrote?" (7:28:20 PM) Crowns: "Dismiss it." (7:28:42 PM) Birds: "Right." (7:29:35 PM) Crowns: "We're going to be pilgrims." (7:29:35 PM) Birds: "In that case, get started. I suggest sending those bound for a year to Malfeas rather than outright releasing them, in case we ever wind up in Hell." (7:29:40 PM) ***Crowns mutters to himself. (7:29:56 PM) Crowns: "This is hardly what I was expecting to happen a short while ago." (7:30:49 PM) Silk: "What'dyou mean?" (7:31:19 PM) Crowns: "I mean exactly what I said." (7:32:08 PM) ***Birds walks as Crowns presumably deals with his demons. (7:32:44 PM) Crowns: Yes. (7:36:53 PM) Remmon: Right. You arrive at Wallport. (7:37:19 PM) ***Birds intends to purchase pilgrimy things, food, and a material sacrifice component worth Resources 3. (In that order.) (7:38:11 PM) Remmon: Right, so Birds is off to roam the markets for pilgrimy things, food and material sacrifices. (7:38:15 PM) ***Crowns intends to purchase a pack mule, extra clothes, extra food, extra blankets, and pilgrimy lucky charms available at Resources 2 or less. (7:38:19 PM) Remmon: At least food is going to be easy to find (7:38:35 PM) ***Crowns will try to stick together with Birds. (7:38:43 PM) ***Crowns will buy drinks for the hobos, too. (7:39:00 PM) ***Crowns figures we're going to be here a day getting the lay of the land and figuring out how to make winter camp and whatnot. (7:39:32 PM) Remmon: The hobos get drunk (7:39:57 PM) Crowns: Drop hobos in bar, tip the bartender a jade obol and make that their tab, go shopping, ask them to please not go to another bar while we're out. (7:41:38 PM) Crowns: What is Silk doing? (7:41:39 PM) ***Birds accompanies Crowns. (7:41:50 PM) Remmon: Getting lost in a foreign city? (7:42:30 PM) ***Silk is pretty much just waiting for the others to be finished. (7:43:46 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Oh damn (7:43:46 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Oh damn": (1 4 6 8 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (7:44:25 PM) Remmon: A man stumbles up you with a dagger in his back, you see a few less savoury types running from the scene. (7:44:31 PM) Remmon: *up to you (7:45:27 PM) Crowns: Turn into a nightmare and carry him away. (7:45:43 PM) ***Silk holds him so that he doesn't fall over (7:46:07 PM) Silk: "Oh gods... Where the hell's the nearest clinic?" (7:46:17 PM) Remmon: He bleeds and starts pleading with you. Do you speak Skytongue? (7:46:43 PM) Remmon: You cannot make out what the hell he's talking about. (7:48:12 PM) ***Silk looks at the man helplessly, crying slightly, praying desperately to Luna to grant her understanding (7:48:28 PM) Crowns: ((Cha+Perf difficulty 7-)) (7:49:32 PM) Birds: (Channel Compassion.) (7:49:38 PM) Birds: (Use Excellency!) (7:49:41 PM) Silk: "D-do you speak Low Realm? Anything?" (7:49:43 PM) Birds: (Stunt!) (7:50:03 PM) Remmon: He pleads with you more in his unfamiliar language (7:52:36 PM) Birds: (Seriously, stunt.) (7:55:40 PM) ***Silk enters a moment of perfect clarity and understanding with the world, time appearing to slow for her to a snail's pace, people slowing to near standstill and looks towards the moon, searching the very core of her being for understanding the man's speech, while willing him to cling onto life for as long as he possibly can (7:57:05 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (7:58:11 PM) Silk: !exalted 12: Charisma 4, Performance 3, Channeling Compassion for 3, and stunt (7:58:11 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Charisma 4, Performance 3, Channeling Compassion for 3, and stunt": (1 5 4 1 2 8 2 3 5 5 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:59:05 PM) ***Silk burns 4 motes for Third Charisma Excellency (7:59:12 PM) Silk: !exalted 12: Once more with feeling! (7:59:13 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Once more with feeling!": (7 3 5 3 9 6 3 2 8 2 9 8). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (7:59:15 PM) Crowns: ((You should have botched and made Luna think you were offering a blood sacrifice. :p)) (7:59:36 PM) ***Silk tries /again/ (8:00:40 PM) Silk: !exalted 12: Once more with /more/ feeling! (8:00:41 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Once more with /more/ feeling!": (9 10 4 4 8 9 3 5 6 2 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:01:22 PM) Silk: Another go! (8:01:41 PM) Silk: !exalted 12: PainBot, I will /murder/ you (8:01:42 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "PainBot, I will /murder/ you": (5 8 6 1 3 5 8 1 10 9 3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:01:48 PM) Crowns: ((For this many motes you could just have bought six successes. :P)) (8:01:58 PM) Crowns: ((Of course you'd run into die cap. But.)) (8:03:44 PM) Remmon: Silk burns motes as she attempts to attract Luna's attention, which soon results in doing exactly this. In a moment of clarity, you understand the man is pleading not for his life, but for the life of his daughter who was just kidnapped. (8:04:50 PM) Birds: (BTW, stopping bleeding is WitsMed at difficulty equal to the number of lhl+ahl suffered by the target.) (8:04:56 PM) Birds: (For mortals, that is.) (8:09:47 PM) ***Silk nods at man with understanding, then once again praying for guidance from Lunar, sets about trying to stabilise the man. His Daughter, while not safe, is likely less in danger of dying /immediately/ than he is. And if there's a daughter with no father, her life won't be that great even if she /is/ rescued safely. Silk concentrates on the task with the very core of her being, letting her... (8:09:48 PM) ***Silk ...compassion roll into the man to give him the best chance possible at survival. (8:10:13 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:10:48 PM) Silk: !exalted 9 (8:10:49 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (4 8 8 9 4 4 9 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (8:11:44 PM) Remmon: Silk manages to save the man's life, although he still seriously injured and will probably need long term medical care to recover from his wounds. (8:12:44 PM) ***Silk nods, placing the man by a nearby dwelling, knocking loudly on the door and yelling twice as loud, before running off in search of the others (8:15:22 PM) Remmon: Sacred hunt or just trying to track them? (8:15:48 PM) Silk: Sacred. It /will/ find them eventually (8:16:09 PM) Silk: !exalted 6 (8:16:09 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (5 3 4 1 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:17:01 PM) Remmon: Silk embarks on a sacred hunt for the evil doers who stole the anonymous man's daughter! (8:17:15 PM) Remmon: In the meanwhile, Crowns and Birds gather everything they had set out to gather (8:17:39 PM) Crowns: "...Where's Silk?" (8:18:03 PM) ***Birds asks the hobos. "Have you seen Silk?" (8:18:06 PM) Remmon: Per+aware, Crowns, Birds? (8:18:14 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:18:14 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 8 4 1 2 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:18:17 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: PA (8:18:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PA": (8 2 6 4 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:18:28 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you notice blood stains near where you left Silk. (8:18:51 PM) Crowns: "I think she shot someone in the leg again." (8:18:56 PM) ***Crowns points Birds at the blood stains. (8:19:41 PM) ***Silk will, upon locating the hideout or whatever, double back to where she last saw Crowns and Birds and drag them along for superheroism (8:19:49 PM) ***Birds examines the bloodstains and checks for tracks. (8:20:17 PM) Remmon: Silk, you track the bandits down to a tavern. Going into the tavern or going to find Crowns/Birds first? (8:21:07 PM) Silk: Going to find the people that can take hits better'n I can. (8:21:24 PM) ***Birds starts tracking the wayward Lunar with the Eye of the Unconquered Sun. (8:21:40 PM) Remmon: Birds, you find the wayward lunar running towards you. (8:21:58 PM) Birds: "There you are. Who did you shoot in the leg?" (8:22:21 PM) Silk: "Oh there you are! I'm going to... what? No-one, yet!" (8:22:46 PM) Crowns: "Who are you going to shoot in the leg, then?" (8:23:39 PM) Silk: "Bandits kidnapped a man's daughter. I'm going after them. I... Well, I'm not fully recovered from Violet yet... I could use the help?" (8:24:19 PM) Crowns: "Sure, let's go!" (8:24:35 PM) Birds: "Lead the way." (8:25:12 PM) ***Birds follows Silk. (8:25:22 PM) ***Silk nods and heads back to the tavern where she tracked the bad men to. (8:25:57 PM) Remmon: You return to the tavern you left the hobos at. (8:26:14 PM) Crowns: "Hold my hooklaves. I'll go in and start a bar fight." (8:26:21 PM) Crowns: "Then you can sort it out." (8:26:35 PM) Silk: "Anyone speak the local language, by the way?" (8:26:37 PM) ***Birds nods, stands by the door in wait. (8:26:48 PM) ***Silk does the same (8:26:59 PM) Birds: "No." (8:27:13 PM) Crowns: "I could." (8:27:22 PM) Silk: "Might need to do some questioning." (8:27:36 PM) Silk: "I doubt she's in here." (8:27:46 PM) Silk: "Best check when you're done though." (8:28:29 PM) ***Crowns heads in, looks at the biggest ugly guy in the tavern, tries to determine whether this is a Terrestrial (8:29:10 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the biggest ugly guy in the tavern is at least 2.2 meters tall, dark skinned and has a cutlass on his belt. He does not appear to be a terrestrial. (8:30:02 PM) Crowns: "YOU!" Crowns shouts in Low Realm, pointing at Captain Hugepants and cracking his knuckles. (8:30:59 PM) Remmon: He turns to face you. (8:31:14 PM) Remmon: "What do ya want?" (8:31:57 PM) Crowns: "A fight. I could say it's for what your friends did in Penport, but I doubt you care or even remember." (8:32:29 PM) Remmon: "What? Hey boys, when were we last in Penport?" (8:32:51 PM) Remmon: The man's friends do not appear to know when they were last in Penport. (8:33:21 PM) Remmon: "Listen squirt, I'll give you a chance to leave with yer tail between yer legs and all yer limbs still attached now." (8:34:39 PM) Remmon: (For the record, there's a good 20 people in here. Half of them seem to be his friends) (8:34:39 PM) TheRedRanger NSwebIRC@Nightstar-3cfd5fe2.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (8:35:02 PM) Crowns: "No." says Crowns defiantly and strides forwards, shoving aside a table. The bartender is wise enough to start packing away glasses, too. The rest of the bar is still working out the implications of what's about to start when Crowns jumps the last five meters and lands feet-first in Captain Hugepants' chest. (8:35:16 PM) Silk: "... Wait, didn't we leave the mortals in there?" (8:35:27 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, Crowns (8:35:54 PM) Crowns: ((JB, or do I get an unexpected attack for sheer valor first?)) (8:36:13 PM) ***Silk dashes inside and starts dragging them back out onto the street (8:36:25 PM) Remmon: ((JB)) (8:36:33 PM) Crowns: (( TheRedRanger: #exaltedooc? )) (8:36:39 PM) Remmon: ((Count the stunt for it and if you win JB, for your attack as well)) (8:37:06 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: JB (8:37:07 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "JB": (7 6 5 7 7 6 1 6 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:37:19 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7: JB! (8:37:20 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB!": (3 8 6 2 4 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:37:38 PM) Remmon: Crowns goes first on tick 1 (8:37:42 PM) Remmon: err, tick 0 (8:38:02 PM) Birds: (Can we also roll JB?) (8:38:09 PM) Remmon: Yes, JB (8:38:21 PM) Crowns: !exalted 15: Kick (8:38:21 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Kick": (1 4 6 9 4 5 10 2 8 5 5 7 4 4 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:38:44 PM) Birds: !exalted 6: Join Battle (8:38:44 PM) Silk: !Exalted 7: JB (8:38:44 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Join Battle": (3 9 5 3 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:38:45 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "JB": (1 5 5 1 4 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:40:12 PM) Remmon: The man barely manages to sidestep your jump kick, Crowns. (8:40:19 PM) Remmon: Tick 1, Silk, the man and his friends (8:41:12 PM) Crowns: ((Do any of them have enough dicepool to be threatening enough for LBD?)) (8:41:24 PM) ***Silk frantically motions at the Hobos to come with her /now/ before shit starts getting /really/ real and for the love of /god/ don't get involved please please (8:42:21 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2m: Hobo valour (8:42:21 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hobo valour": (1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:42:37 PM) Remmon: The hobos make a run for it with Silk, they know not to pick fights with 10 men at the same time. (8:43:07 PM) Remmon: The big guy, meanwhile, pulls out his cutlass and has a go at Crowns with it (8:43:16 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Eat cutlass! Specialities ftw (8:43:17 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Eat cutlass! Specialities ftw": (2 10 10 6 2 3 10 8 5 7 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (8:44:02 PM) ***Crowns leans backwards, dodging under the cutlass, grabs someone else's drink from the table he's leaning onto, and drinks it backwards to get them involved in the brawl too. (8:44:40 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:46:01 PM) Crowns: ((Hit by 1 since I still have an action penalty. Blah. I should have declared defense charms before you started rolling.)) (8:47:02 PM) Remmon: (Meh, I didn't wait for your defense declaration, go ahead and declare now?) (8:47:46 PM) Crowns: ((Shadow over Water, 1m, removes penalties to DV. Makes him miss. Also I get back the mote from LBD.)) (8:48:06 PM) Crowns: ((I will use the same if people try coordinated attacks or stuff.)) (8:48:22 PM) Remmon: The man misses Crowns by less then an inch, slashing up the table Crowns grabbed the drink from instead. (8:48:36 PM) Remmon: The table is cut clean in half and falls on the floor (8:49:18 PM) Remmon: !help exalted (8:49:18 PM) PainBot: The Exalted 2e dice roller function. Flags: a, b, l, m (10s don't count double), f (subtracts 1 die from each successive roll). Syntax: !exalted number repetitions modifier:comment (8:49:39 PM) TheRedRanger: !exalted (6) (8:49:39 PM) PainBot: TheRedRanger rolled (8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:50:31 PM) Birds: (Roll the other five dice too.) (8:51:04 PM) TheRedRanger: !exalted 6 (8:51:05 PM) PainBot: TheRedRanger rolled (6 10 3 8 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (8:51:14 PM) Remmon: You can act immediately. (8:52:48 PM) TheRedRanger: Willow gets to her feet. Normally, just stealing her drink wouldn't have much effecct on her, but she doesn't like people starting fights. She pulls her hatchet, and using the back of the handle (bashing) and aims for the wrist of the one who started this (8:53:16 PM) Silk: ((Mind changing nick to that of your character's?)) (8:54:23 PM) TheRedRanger is now known as SilentWillow (8:54:58 PM) ***Crowns makes a gesture indicating fornication with the hand in question as he tries to avoid the attack. ((Shadow Over Water again, base DDV 8)) (8:55:18 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (8:55:41 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 for Willow (8:56:04 PM) Remmon: (Willow, any charms you're using?) (8:56:05 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 10 (8:56:06 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (5 2 6 5 10 7 3 1 7 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:56:15 PM) Remmon: (I'll take that as a no) (8:56:23 PM) SilentWillow: (Nope, no melee charms :( ) (8:59:09 PM) Remmon: (Speed 5? Willow) (8:59:23 PM) SilentWillow: (Yes) (8:59:30 PM) SilentWillow: (No, 4 sorry) (8:59:50 PM) Remmon: Do Birds and Silk want to do anything other then remove the hobos from the bar at this point? (8:59:59 PM) Birds: Yes. (9:00:09 PM) Birds: Is it my turn yet? (9:00:19 PM) Remmon: Yes, you act on tick 1 as well, in that case... (9:00:23 PM) Silk: Seeing as I've really only got a bow... no. (9:01:07 PM) Silk: Silk entering Melee range won't be pretty at all (9:01:35 PM) ***Birds , who happens to be a pale woman in perfect lamellar armour emblazoned with the Air mon and wearing jade bracers and gauntlets, barges into the tavern. "What's the meaning of this?! Stop fighting immediately!" (9:02:50 PM) Remmon: Does anybody want to obey this person? (9:03:42 PM) Crowns: Not yet. (9:04:05 PM) Crowns: (This was a very improvised plan. Maybe we should have thought it through a bit more.) (9:04:11 PM) Remmon: Right. Tick 5, everyone but Birds can act. (9:04:12 PM) Silk: (Yathink?) (9:04:33 PM) Birds: (If mine was a Misc. action, I'm on tick 6.) (9:04:39 PM) Remmon: (Yup) (9:04:54 PM) ***Crowns jumps up to the huge guy's height, and punches him in the forehead! (9:06:26 PM) Crowns: !exalted 14: Unarmed strike (9:06:27 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Unarmed strike": (6 2 7 10 7 1 7 3 4 7 8 7 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (9:06:55 PM) Remmon: Hit by 5. (9:07:04 PM) Remmon: Also, stunt 1 (9:07:09 PM) Crowns: !exalted 1 (9:07:10 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (8). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:07:14 PM) Crowns: Damage 8B before soak. (Essence ping 3B.) (9:07:19 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6 then (9:07:49 PM) Remmon: Soak 5B (9:08:18 PM) Silk: ((BRB)) (9:09:12 PM) Crowns: !exalted 3B (9:09:12 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:10:02 PM) Remmon: Crowns punches square in the forehead, to which the man responds by attempting to run Crowns through with his cutlass! (9:10:05 PM) Remmon: Charms? (9:10:17 PM) ***Crowns avoids by dropping down to floor level. (No.) (9:10:27 PM) Crowns: Gravity can come back now. :) (9:11:32 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12: Swingy swing! (9:11:33 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Swingy swing!": (8 4 7 6 8 3 1 8 5 10 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:11:43 PM) Crowns: Miss! (9:11:52 PM) Remmon: Gravity reasserts itself and pulls Crowns out of the blade's path (9:11:58 PM) Remmon: Willow, Silk? (9:12:49 PM) Silk: Hmm... Still waiting for the sound of combat to stop (9:12:53 PM) SilentWillow: Defend other. Nobody needs to die over this. Willow brings the hatchet up and across to push the blade away from Crowns (9:13:17 PM) SilentWillow: Chanelling compassion, I think (9:13:39 PM) Silk: (There's been a lot of Compassion Channeling this week :-p )) (9:14:15 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 4: Compassion channel (9:14:15 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled "Compassion channel": (10 1 6 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:14:42 PM) Crowns: (So now my DV is buffed by your DV+3 for an action. Awesome.) (9:15:09 PM) Remmon: Now the poor big guy misses even more... (9:15:14 PM) SilentWillow: (Total DV 6) (9:15:19 PM) Remmon: Tick 6 then, Birds. (9:15:30 PM) Remmon: ((Willow's PDV is bad)) (9:16:27 PM) ***Birds runs into the bar, between the fighting Crowns and the Southerner, but doesn't stop, instead grabbing the bigger man by the head and hurling him behind the bar. (9:17:02 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:17:17 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Throw (9:17:17 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Throw": (8 1 7 3 2 4 3 9 9 4 6 7 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:17:22 PM) Birds: !exalted 13: Throw REROLL (9:17:22 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Throw REROLL": (6 9 6 10 6 3 7 2 1 10 5 3 8). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:17:42 PM) Remmon: Hit by 3 (9:17:54 PM) Remmon: Soak 5B (9:18:41 PM) Birds: No direct damage from me, except whatever damage is caused by impact. (9:19:07 PM) Birds: "And STAY DOWN!" (9:19:15 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2B: The ground attacks! (9:19:15 PM) SilentWillow left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (9:19:16 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The ground attacks!": (9 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:19:55 PM) Remmon: The man goes sailing through the air, slams into the wall just behind the bar and then proceeds to fall onto the floor from there. (9:21:00 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, Willow the pinged out and the big guy (9:21:25 PM) Remmon: The big guy gets back up.. (9:21:39 PM) Remmon: Tick 10, Birds and Crowns. Wanna keep fighting? (9:22:23 PM) Crowns: Keep? I wasn't seriously fighting in the first place. :P (9:22:34 PM) Crowns: I knock over the table of some of the big guy's friends. (9:22:39 PM) ***Birds stares at Crowns, seemingly to intimidate. "Cease fighting." (9:23:24 PM) ***Crowns attempts to improvise an excuse to not stop fighting. (9:23:29 PM) Crowns: (Manipulation+something?) (9:24:03 PM) Remmon: Hmm (9:24:13 PM) Remmon: Manip+Int (9:24:43 PM) Crowns: (That's two attributes.) (9:25:12 PM) SilentWillow NSwebIRC@Nightstar-3cfd5fe2.threembb.co.uk entered the room. (9:25:35 PM) Crowns: !exalted 11: Manip+Ling (9:25:35 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Manip+Ling": (9 5 5 10 6 8 2 9 4 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:26:05 PM) Remmon: Willow! (9:26:25 PM) Remmon: Tick 9, Birds threw the big guy across the bar (9:27:14 PM) ***Birds is like 1.6m tops! (9:27:51 PM) SilentWillow: You hear a very quiet 'Please, stop,' from Willow. You get the impression that she's not the kind of person who can shout (9:29:06 PM) Remmon: Right, end of combat then. (9:29:14 PM) ***Crowns looks about in some confusion. (9:29:34 PM) Remmon: You spot no young children, Crowns (9:30:09 PM) Birds: "Alright. Now that this insanity is over with, I'm looking for a young girl. She may have been accompanied by ruffians." (9:30:33 PM) ***Birds glares around, looking for people who might be showing signs that they know what she's talking about. (9:31:01 PM) Remmon: One moment while I mass roll manip + soc (9:31:59 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:32:06 PM) Remmon: Perc+Investigation (9:32:39 PM) Birds: !exalted 7 7 1 1: PerInv +1wp (9:32:39 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerInv +1wp": (9 5 1 1 1 10 3). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (9:33:12 PM) Remmon: Everyone denies any knowledge of the girl. About half a dozen men, sitting furthest to the back and away from the fighting are obviously lying (9:34:02 PM) ***Birds turns her black gaze upon them, and points. "You! You are involved in this foul kidnapping!" (9:34:32 PM) Remmon: They collectively deny any involvement. They're not very good liars though. (9:34:55 PM) Birds: "Tell me where she is and I might let you live." (9:34:58 PM) ***Birds approaches. (9:35:20 PM) ***Silk steps in behind Birds (9:35:23 PM) Remmon: They panic and try to run for the back door! (9:35:36 PM) Remmon: They're shouting things in skytongue (9:35:59 PM) ***Birds pursues! (9:36:30 PM) ***Silk channels compassion to also give chase! (9:36:31 PM) Crowns: !exalted 6: Int+Ling to get an idea of the content (9:36:32 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Int+Ling to get an idea of the content": (10 1 1 2 6 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:36:44 PM) Remmon: Crowns, they're shouting a warning. (9:36:49 PM) SilentWillow: Willow pulls her bow from the cover on her back and fires an arrow into the back door as a warning (9:37:34 PM) ***Crowns looks at Willow. (9:37:58 PM) Crowns: (I assume everyone is otherwise speaking in Low Realm, right?) (9:38:02 PM) Remmon: An arrow thuds into the door, then birds and silk arrive at it just before the guys. (9:38:07 PM) Remmon: (Yes, unless otherwise specified) (9:38:27 PM) SilentWillow: It's an orichacum short powerbow, engraved with vines and decorated with green jade leaves (9:39:04 PM) SilentWillow: Willow wastes no time in running for the door (9:39:35 PM) Remmon: Anathema! (9:39:42 PM) Crowns: "Nice bow." (9:39:49 PM) Remmon: Everyone who isn't trapped between a dragonblood and an anathema runs for the door! (9:39:59 PM) Remmon: This being everyone but the 5 you're targetting. (9:40:20 PM) ***Birds busts down the door like the Kool Aid Woman. (9:40:35 PM) Remmon: Str+Unarmed. (9:40:41 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:41:29 PM) Birds: !exalted 11: Birds smash! (9:41:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Birds smash!": (7 2 7 5 1 7 7 3 7 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:41:48 PM) Remmon: The (unlocked) door is smashed to splinters. (9:42:23 PM) ***Birds quickly examines the scene there. (9:42:24 PM) Remmon: You enter the kitchen, the back door onto the streets slams shut, you can hear someone locking the door (9:42:31 PM) ***Silk looks at the cornered men and begins regaling them with tales, metaphors, and outright honesty as to why co-operation, /right/ now would be a very good thing for future plans, such as maybe living with all both of their legs (9:43:01 PM) Birds: (I'll let the rest of you declare your stunts before I continue. :P) (9:43:30 PM) Crowns: "I don't fear Solars any more than I fear people twice my size." says Crowns and extends a hand to Willow. "I also like your attitude. May I ask your name?" (9:44:12 PM) Remmon: They suddenly become very cooperative, telling you exactly where their safe house is, that their employer is a local crimelord and the man who was targetted was the guard captain. They intended to hold his daughter hostage so they could use this harbour to smuggle contraband to whitewall (9:44:55 PM) ***Silk nods. "Crowns, put them to sleepy land for a while, would you?" (9:45:08 PM) SilentWillow: Willow shrinks back, almost as if trying to hide her face behind her hiar, and says something barely audible (9:45:45 PM) ***Birds runs up to the street-door and punches it down with sheer momentum and artifact smashfists. (9:46:12 PM) Remmon: Str + MA/Athletics again (9:46:15 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:46:29 PM) Crowns: "You do it, Silk. I'm talking to someone." (9:46:32 PM) Birds: !exalted 11 7 1 1: Smash and WP! (9:46:32 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Smash and WP!": (5 3 7 7 3 10 6 9 1 5 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 6. (9:46:51 PM) Remmon: The door vanishes in a cloud of splinters (9:47:01 PM) ***Birds appraises the scene outside. (9:47:21 PM) Remmon: There are 2 men running for their lives. They're not very fast. (9:47:32 PM) Remmon: One of them is carrying a young girl (9:47:45 PM) Birds: "Stop in the name of the Unconquered Sun!" (9:48:03 PM) ***Crowns continues looking at Willow. (9:48:10 PM) Remmon: Resonance! (9:48:20 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Haha (9:48:20 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Haha": (5 7 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:48:36 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are displeased at your using the name of their enemy. (9:48:50 PM) ***Silk sighs. "Alright, fine." She shifts /slooowwly/ into Warform, grinning the whole way as she towers over them. (9:48:52 PM) Remmon: They do not stop (9:49:10 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2m 7 5: Valour to not pass out (9:49:10 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Valour to not pass out": (5 10; 8 5; 5 4; 1 10; 8 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 1; 0; 1; 1. (9:49:18 PM) ***SilentWillow mutters 'Silent... Willow' (9:49:24 PM) Remmon: One of them passes out in fear, the other pull out daggers (9:49:57 PM) EDL is now known as Shield (9:51:16 PM) ***Birds makes with a sudden burst of speed to run the kindappers down, smacking the one carrying the girl at the base of the neck and catching the girl as he falls! (9:51:49 PM) Crowns: "I'm Three Crowns." says the nondescript man to Willow. "I'm sorry about your drink. I wasn't thinking quite straight - to make a long story short, there was a kidnapping, we knew some of the culprits were in here, and we needed a cover story for a moment." (9:52:11 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, MA + Dex, Birds (9:52:33 PM) Birds: !exalted 14: Yeeeaaaaah! (9:52:34 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Yeeeaaaaah!": (2 1 9 4 7 5 9 5 7 9 1 8 5 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (9:52:49 PM) Crowns: "So I tried to start a brawl." Crowns shrugs. (9:53:04 PM) Remmon: Lessee, dashing (9:53:17 PM) Remmon: Hit by 6 (9:53:56 PM) Birds: That's 15B. Soak? (9:55:47 PM) Remmon: 3B (9:55:55 PM) Birds: !exalted 12B (9:55:55 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (3 3 3 7 5 2 2 1 3 3 8 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:56:02 PM) Birds: Also possible knockdown. (9:56:04 PM) Remmon: The guy is an extra, he's out (9:57:27 PM) Birds: To the girl: "Hi there. I'm Birds and I'll be your rescuer today." (9:57:30 PM) ***Birds stops. (9:58:12 PM) Remmon: The girl is unconcious and does not respond :p (9:59:00 PM) ***Birds carries her back to the tavern. (9:59:18 PM) ***SilentWillow nods, and wordlessly heads for the door, stopping when she sees Birds coming the other way (9:59:55 PM) Remmon: Quick, now's your chance, drink her blood! (10:00:14 PM) Birds: No. (10:00:18 PM) Remmon: Drat (10:00:34 PM) Remmon: Birds returns to the bar with an unconcious but otherwise unharmed ~12 year old girl (10:00:44 PM) ***Birds checks if she's got any serious injuries beyond being knocked out. (10:01:02 PM) Birds: "We have to move. We're going to have the Wyld Hunt on our heads before long." (10:01:17 PM) Remmon: Birds, she has no serious injuries (10:01:31 PM) Birds: "Silk, lead the way to her father." (10:03:50 PM) Remmon: Silk leads you back to where she left the girl's father, a non-descript building near the market, where you spotted the blood stains before. (10:03:55 PM) Crowns: "You two do that." Crowns says to Silk and Birds. "I'm still talking to someone for a bit." (10:04:09 PM) Remmon: Silk explains she knocked on the door and yelled for help before running after the bandits. (10:04:30 PM) Remmon: The man is, of course, not outside. (10:05:10 PM) ***Crowns looks at Willow. "Like they said, the Wyld Hunt will be coming. I'm not sure about "soon", but we should move. Where are you going? We're bound for Whitewall." (10:05:15 PM) ***Birds knocks on the door. (10:05:38 PM) ***SilentWillow is standing at the back of the tavern, slipping the cover back over her bow (10:06:08 PM) Remmon: A young man opens up (10:06:23 PM) ***Crowns is following Willow, curious as to what a Solar is doing here. (10:06:24 PM) ***Birds looks at him. Is he injured? (10:06:25 PM) Remmon: He says something to you in Skytongue (10:06:28 PM) Remmon: He is not (10:06:45 PM) Birds: "Excuse me. I don't speak Skytongue." (10:06:51 PM) ***SilentWillow looks up at Crowns, seemingly not quite able to make eye contact, her reply barely audible. 'Whitewall." (10:07:06 PM) Remmon: The man looks at you puzzled, tries to speak louder and more slowly in skytongue (10:07:47 PM) ***Birds tries something else. "Yarr harr Skytongue?" "Ia ia Old Realm fhtagn?" (10:07:59 PM) Birds: *Seatongue (10:08:28 PM) Remmon: The man repeats his previous sentence, loudly and slowly (10:09:16 PM) Birds: "Silk, what injuries did the father have?" (10:09:43 PM) Remmon: "They'd stabbed him in the back." (10:10:14 PM) ***Crowns looks at Willow and continues waiting to see if she'll say something more. (10:10:33 PM) Crowns: (And now, we shall stand around doing nothing until the others return. :P) (10:11:09 PM) ***Birds gives the girl for the young man to hold, gets a piece of paper and draws a guy with a knife in his back. She shows it to the young man, points to it and the girl. (10:12:19 PM) Birds: (Do I get a stunt and/or can I roll Ling to get my message across? :P) (10:12:30 PM) Remmon: (Wits+Ling!) (10:12:32 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (10:13:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 7 1 1: WitsLing +1wp (10:13:01 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "WitsLing +1wp": (4 5 1 10 6 9). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (10:13:24 PM) ***SilentWillow tilts her head to one side, not quite sure what Crowns expects her to do. It seems to take a lot of thought before she comes out with, 'I live there.' (10:13:54 PM) Remmon: He looks at the girl's back, realises that there's no knife in it, then seems to remember something. He leads you inside, where you find a man on the sofa, his torso wrapped in bandages. (10:14:07 PM) Crowns: "We're going on a pilgrimage there." says Crowns. "Could we perhaps follow you?" (10:14:36 PM) ***SilentWillow simply nods (10:14:51 PM) ***Birds mutters a thanks, and sees if the man's wounds were at least properly treated. (10:14:53 PM) Crowns: "Thank you." (10:15:13 PM) Remmon: It seems they were propertly treated, Birds. (10:15:37 PM) Remmon: Assuming it doesn't get infected, you'd expect the man to make a full recovery within a couple of weeks (10:15:40 PM) ***Crowns wanders over to the bartender and checks if the jade obol he dropped earlier covers the toppled table and damage from slamming a guy into the bar, too. (10:17:29 PM) ***Birds nods in approval, stands up, nods again at the uninjured young man, then turns to leave. "Silk, we need to get on the Holy Road before retribution comes for us." (10:17:31 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the bartender is missing, so is the jade obol (10:17:52 PM) Remmon: Also, resonance :p (10:17:58 PM) Crowns: Well, that indicates the bartender has good sense. (10:18:02 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: I take it gladly! (10:18:02 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "I take it gladly!": (2 4 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:18:27 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are displeased, you're supposed to be killing that man, not checking that his wounds were properly treated! (10:18:32 PM) ***Crowns grins, hides another obol in the wreckage where nobody other than the bartender is likely to look, and goes to the door to look for the others returning. (10:19:03 PM) ***Birds briskly returns to the tavern where they fought! (10:19:18 PM) ***Birds feels good about this whole thing, overall. (10:19:26 PM) ***Silk does to (10:19:27 PM) ***Shield makes an entry at some point. (10:19:29 PM) Silk: *too (10:19:37 PM) Remmon: The guard show up at the bar, at about the same time Shield does (10:19:53 PM) ***Birds looks for the hobos. Have they stuck around. (10:20:02 PM) Birds: *? (10:20:05 PM) Remmon: They're just outside, trying to keep a low profile. (10:20:15 PM) Remmon: Not succeeding though, since they're all drunk (10:21:01 PM) Birds: How many of the guard have arrived, by the way. (10:21:05 PM) Birds: *? (10:21:07 PM) ***Silk goes up to Shield "Hey, how're you doing?" (10:21:26 PM) Remmon: There's currently a dozen guards men in front of the bar, considering wether or not to go in while the anathema are still there (10:21:58 PM) ***Crowns waves insolently at the guards (10:22:05 PM) Crowns: "Everything's quiet now!" (10:22:12 PM) Crowns: "You can go home!" (10:22:49 PM) Remmon: "You... You... You're under arrest for vandalism, disturbing the public peace and assault!" (10:23:03 PM) Shield: "Hullo. I'm doing pretty well. We about to make an exit?" (10:23:31 PM) Silk: "Hold on." (10:23:34 PM) Crowns: "Vandalism?" (10:23:36 PM) ***Silk coughs. (10:23:47 PM) Birds: "If you can keep the guards or meddlesome exalts coming our way for five minutes, I can get us all out." (10:24:20 PM) Shield: "Can you talk to them, Silk? If we do the distraction my way it's gonna get messy." (10:24:44 PM) Remmon: (I should point out, Birds, Silk and Shield are outside, Crowns and Willow are inside. The guards are in between) (10:24:55 PM) ***Crowns has ducked back into the bar to avoid the guards now. (10:25:21 PM) ***SilentWillow discretely checks out the back door (10:25:46 PM) Remmon: There's more guardsmen there. They too are trying to convince themselves to charge in and try capturing you. (10:26:04 PM) SilentWillow: ((Is the bar just one floor?)) (10:26:25 PM) Remmon: (2 floors, the upper floor is where the owner lives (10:26:53 PM) Remmon: (3 floors if you include the cellar full of alcoholic beverages) (10:26:55 PM) ***SilentWillow heads for the stairs, assuming the door isn't locked (10:27:14 PM) Remmon: The door that way is missing, since the stairs are in the kitchen. (10:27:22 PM) Remmon: There's a door at the top of the stairs, but that isn't locked (10:27:25 PM) ***Silk walks up to the Guard Lieutenant. "Excuse me officer. While yes my friends did cause a scene, we did so entirely in the effort of recovering your Captain's Daughter. We were successful, although I apologise profusely for the damage. We are willing to pay to compensate the owner of the property, but we are wanting to move on soon. Incidentally, the kidnappers are unconcious inside, with some... (10:27:27 PM) ***Silk ...out the back." (10:28:00 PM) ***SilentWillow I open it (10:28:07 PM) Remmon: The guard lieutenant looks at you. (10:28:12 PM) ***Crowns follows Willow, wondering what her plan is. (10:28:13 PM) Remmon: Willow, got a surprise negator? (10:28:41 PM) SilentWillow: No (10:28:53 PM) ***Silk is exuding an air of complete honesty. This should hopefully throw him off slightly, because policemen don't tend to expect that. (10:29:00 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4m: Prepare to be beaten savagely by a house wife with a rolling pin (10:29:00 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Prepare to be beaten savagely by a house wife with a rolling pin": (7 1 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:29:12 PM) Remmon: Soak/hardness vs bludgeoning? (10:29:32 PM) Remmon: Silk, stunt 2. (10:29:38 PM) SilentWillow: (Bashing soak 9, Hardness 3) (10:29:38 PM) Shield: ((Isn't that opposed by a reflexive awareness roll of some description?)) (10:29:44 PM) Remmon: (App 3) (10:30:03 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1b: Hah! (10:30:03 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Hah!": (7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (10:30:32 PM) Remmon: As you open the door, a woman jumps at you with a rolling pin and starts clobbering you about the head while shouting in skytongue for your barbarians to get out of her house or else! (10:31:01 PM) Silk: !exalted 10: The ones inside are probably more worth your time, being a. unconcious and b. actual kidnappers? (10:31:01 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "The ones inside are probably more worth your time, being a. unconcious and b. actual kidnappers?": (7 1 5 9 9 1 6 8 9 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:32:01 PM) Remmon: Now the guard lieutenant is split between having to arrest the assaulting vandalist man, the anathema and the kidnappers. He decides to go for option D and just arrest everyone! (10:32:24 PM) ***SilentWillow shrinks back from the blows at first, then dodges round the woman and heads for the nearest window, appologizing (10:32:25 PM) Silk: ((Dragonblooded disguise would come in /really/ handy right now (10:32:31 PM) Silk: ((Birds)) (10:32:45 PM) Remmon: "You and your friends will come down to the barracks then, we can check your story out with the captain. Men, arrest the bandits inside." (10:33:00 PM) Remmon: Willow, the nearest window is closed. (10:33:07 PM) ***Silk nods "Of course Officer." (10:33:35 PM) SilentWillow: (Feat of strength to break through it?) (10:33:59 PM) Remmon: (Sure. You should be able to bust right through) (10:34:28 PM) Silk: "Guys, we're going to go with the guardsmen. /Don't/ do anything stupid." (10:34:53 PM) ***SilentWillow leaps towards the window, forearms shielding my face as I smash through it, grabbing the ledge of the opposite roof and pulling myself onto it (10:35:07 PM) ***Silk hears the broken glass and facepalms (10:35:12 PM) Silk: "Gods /dammit./ (10:35:22 PM) Remmon: Glass rains onto the streets below as a mad woman jumps through a window and grabs onto the roof on the other side (10:35:22 PM) Crowns: (Rooftop chase time! :D) (10:35:37 PM) ***Crowns waves at the woman with the rolling pin and runs out the window, jumping after Willow! (10:35:38 PM) Silk: "And it was going so well..." (10:35:40 PM) Remmon: Several innocents fall to the floor injured by the falling glass (10:35:46 PM) ***Birds facepalms, faces the lieutenant and points at the fleeing person. "We're not with her." (10:35:51 PM) Remmon: Silk, limit please. (10:36:13 PM) Silk: !exalted 3: I hate you all. (10:36:13 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "I hate you all.": (10 6 10). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (10:36:30 PM) Remmon: The dicebot hates Silk too, have some limit (10:37:37 PM) Remmon: The lieutenant and some of his men take off down the street in an attempt to catch Willow while shouting that she is under arrest. (10:37:59 PM) Remmon: Dex + Ath, Willow (10:38:15 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 8 (10:38:15 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 1 5 2 5 4 6 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:38:25 PM) Remmon: !exalted 6m: The lieutenant could win? (10:38:34 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "The lieutenant could win?": (5 8 10 1 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:38:54 PM) Crowns: Can I try to impede the lieutenant? (10:38:59 PM) Remmon: Sure? (10:39:41 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: DexAth? (10:39:42 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "DexAth?": (1 10 7 1 3 6 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:39:51 PM) Silk: " Once. Just /once/ I'd like to leave a city /without/ causing major damage or being felons." (10:40:21 PM) Remmon: Crowns impedes the lieutenant's progress by throwing various random items down at them. He succeeds too. Crowns and Willow escape pursuit. (10:41:20 PM) ***Shield hovers near Silk, waiting for things to happen. (10:41:50 PM) Remmon: Silk, Shield and Birds are escorted to the guard barracks. The unconcious bandits are carried to the local prison. (10:42:00 PM) ***Silk isn't going to run, on the basis that if you comply with authority, they are generally inclined to treat you nicer for making their jobs easier. (10:43:08 PM) ***SilentWillow crosses the rooftops for a few blocks, then drops back to street level before returning to the tavern, using Easily Overlook Presence to hide herself in the crowd of onlookers (10:43:25 PM) ***Birds will comply with the law, for the while, as long as there's no Wyld Hunts bearing down on them. (10:43:34 PM) Crowns: (Ooh, I have Easily Overlooked Presence too.) (10:44:02 PM) Crowns: "Willow? Where did you go?" (10:45:30 PM) ***SilentWillow says, "I'm here," from just in front of you. (10:45:58 PM) Crowns: (Does that give me enough circumstance bonus to see her again?) (10:46:43 PM) ***Birds furthermore remains on the lookout for Wyld Hunts and real Dragon-Blooded in general. (10:46:48 PM) Crowns: (Can I even hear her talking?) (10:47:01 PM) ***Birds also requests tea and biscuits. (10:47:51 PM) Remmon: (You can hear her talking, but you are uncertain as to where she is. (10:48:07 PM) Silk: !exalted 8: Charisma presence and App mod, getting through the interviews as truthfully as possible, unless the question's "Are you an Anathema" or something of the sort. (10:48:07 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Charisma presence and App mod, getting through the interviews as truthfully as possible, unless the question's "Are you an Anathema" or something of the sort.": (1 10 2 5 1 8 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:48:27 PM) Crowns: "Ah. Nice trick." says Crowns and vanishes too. "I take it we're going back to see what happened?" (10:48:35 PM) Remmon: Question 1 is who are you and where are you from, Silk. (10:48:43 PM) Remmon: Manip+Soc as well? (10:49:08 PM) Silk: !exalted 9: Manip social app mod (10:49:11 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Manip social app mod": (3 9 1 9 6 9 1 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:49:33 PM) ***SilentWillow "Yes." (10:49:47 PM) ***Crowns flits back along with Willow, two ghosts returning to the scene of the crime. (10:49:51 PM) Remmon: Presumbly, you lies through your teeth and give them the answers they want to hear, as opposed to the truth. (10:49:56 PM) Silk: Yes. (10:50:24 PM) Remmon: The scene of the crime has been quickly tidied up and reopened for business. There's no sign of the previous violence, other then a missing table and a hole where a window used to be (10:50:26 PM) Silk: Until the bits where I can tell the truth without flagging alarms. (10:50:40 PM) Remmon: Okies. (10:51:04 PM) Remmon: You are let out of the barracks less then an hour later, after some of the guardsmen went to collect the captain and his daughter. (10:51:22 PM) Silk: "That went well." (10:51:25 PM) Silk: "Mostly." (10:52:06 PM) Shield: "So it did, well done. Time to leave now?" (10:52:12 PM) Crowns: (And the two of us are just scouting around, staying out of trouble until then?) (10:52:46 PM) SilentWillow: (Yes) (10:52:57 PM) Silk: "As much as I'd like to, we probably shouldn't leave the others. Where do you think they've gone?" (10:52:59 PM) Remmon: (Presumably) (10:53:20 PM) Birds: "Crowns is smart. He'll find us." (10:53:26 PM) Crowns: (Looks like Silk gets her wish! We can leave the city peacefully instead of as felons being chased by the guard.) (10:53:33 PM) Shield: "Oh, they're probably somewhere within shouting distance, judging by the lack of panic in the city." (10:53:42 PM) ***Birds heads to the northern gate. (10:54:47 PM) ***Crowns turns to Willow. "There they go. Looks like they're headed for the Holy Road. You're from Whitewall, you said - is it true that violence is practically unknown there?" (10:55:02 PM) Birds: "When we're on the road, we won't need to fear ambush. This much is good, because I'm starting to be a little bit tired of the paranoia." (10:55:28 PM) Shield: "I was almost looking forward to having the Wyld Hunt the more imminent danger for once." (10:56:11 PM) Birds: "No thanks. Been there, done that, got killed." (10:56:38 PM) ***SilentWillow replies "Yes. The Syndics don't allow fighting within the walls." (10:56:58 PM) Crowns: "And the road, too?" (10:57:07 PM) Remmon: Onto to the holy road you go then! (10:57:15 PM) Silk: "I dunno. You're nice and mobile for a corpse." (10:58:01 PM) SilentWillow: "Yes. Anybody who attacks another on the road will die." (10:58:06 PM) Birds: "Yes, I am." (10:58:15 PM) Crowns: "Then it's probably a good idea for us to get on the road along with them." (10:58:31 PM) Silk: "... You know..." (10:58:36 PM) ***Crowns maintains Easily Overlooked Presence and goes in peace and quiet to the north gate and the Holy Road. (10:58:38 PM) Silk: "Nobody died, back there." (10:58:55 PM) Birds: "Which is uncharacteristic and a welcome change." (10:59:01 PM) ***SilentWillow simply nods, and follows the group, still hidden" (10:59:13 PM) Silk: "I saved a man's life, helped foil a kidnapping..." (10:59:14 PM) ***Birds will stop and camp on the road at sundown or so. (10:59:36 PM) Silk: "Feeling pretty good, when all's said and done." (10:59:50 PM) Remmon: You only get a few miles down the road before you spot a pair of people standing in the middle of the road, a few hundred yards away. (11:00:01 PM) Remmon: They are both dressed in black and one has a giant surfboard on its back. (11:00:08 PM) ***Crowns follows the group, also hidden. (11:00:56 PM) Birds: "Greetings gentlemen." (11:01:13 PM) ***Birds looks more closely at them. Strangers? (11:01:23 PM) Remmon: As you approach to within talking distance, you can recognise the one with the surfboard on her back. Violet. (11:01:42 PM) Remmon: She smiles, looks at her companion and says "Told you they'd come this way." (11:01:43 PM) Birds: "Oh, I didn't recognize you. Hello, Violet." (11:02:31 PM) Silk: "Nice evening out, isn't it?" (11:02:37 PM) Remmon: "The birds whose blood turns to ashes. Have you reconsidered whom to ally with yet?" (11:03:30 PM) Birds: "Never." (11:03:52 PM) Remmon: "You know that means I'll have to kill you, right?" (11:04:02 PM) ***Shield eyes Violet coolly. "Seems to me you folk don't want her allegiance given how hard you try to kill her." (11:04:24 PM) Silk: "I think we gathered that, thanks." (11:04:31 PM) Crowns: "Be careful, Willow. The one with the black daiklave is Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth, a powerful deathknight. She serves the Silver Prince, who made a bargain with Birds while Birds was under fairly extreme duress. Birds was disinclined to follow through with it, as you might expect. So Violet has regularly tried to kill the rest of us and kidnap Birds." (11:05:25 PM) Birds: "I'd say you're welcome to try, but you really aren't welcome. I guess you'll try regardless, though?" (11:05:33 PM) Remmon: Violet pulls out her daiklave (11:05:43 PM) ***Shield pulls out his daiklave. (11:05:54 PM) Silk: "Don't/" (11:05:56 PM) Remmon: "Well, while you were waiting, I had some time to train." (11:05:59 PM) Shield: ((As long as that doesn't count as attacking.)) (11:06:00 PM) Silk: "Not here." (11:06:04 PM) ***SilentWillow takes out her bow and nocks an arrow (11:06:11 PM) Remmon: ((It doesn't count as attacking until you start rolling the dice)) (11:06:37 PM) Shield: "Do you know where we are, Violet?" (11:06:54 PM) Remmon: "The Holy Road. Do you think it'll stop me from killing you?" (11:07:16 PM) Birds: "Yep, pretty sure." (11:07:19 PM) Shield: "I figure it will." (11:07:34 PM) Remmon: "And what if you're wrong?" (11:07:44 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7: Manip+Soc (11:07:45 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Manip+Soc": (9 8 5 5 4 2 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (11:07:52 PM) Shield: "Well, then this day will be more interesting than anticipated." (11:08:36 PM) Birds: "We'll have to resort to normal measures of stopping you." (11:09:20 PM) Silk: "... Why do you want to destroy creation, Violet?" (11:09:34 PM) Remmon: "I've gotten closer to killing you with every attempt, Birds, eventually I will succeed." (11:09:58 PM) Remmon: "To bring my Neverborn lords the oblivion they crave, why else?" (11:10:40 PM) Remmon: "And try as she might, this is the only destiny for Birds if she continues to live. The Abyssals are an instrument of destruction. No more, no less." (11:10:41 PM) ***Crowns thinks, not sure whether to reveal himself yet (11:11:00 PM) Silk: "Really?" (11:11:02 PM) Birds: "I reject your assessment, and substitute my own." (11:11:06 PM) Shield: "Well, why don't you let her figure that out for herself." (11:11:07 PM) Silk: "You're just a tool then?" (11:11:42 PM) Remmon: "A willing tool, a weapon of war. Yes." (11:11:54 PM) Silk: "So you want to die as well?" (11:12:07 PM) ***Crowns draws a chakram, though. (11:12:27 PM) Remmon: "That is the destiny of all living things, why would my destiny be any different?" (11:12:42 PM) ***Crowns wishes he could recover his hookklaves, but that would draw too much attention just yet. (11:13:12 PM) Birds: "Your attitude sickens me. It is completely opposed to the purpose of Exaltation." (11:13:24 PM) Silk: "It's not so much how it ends, that's different. It's what you do with the time you have." (11:13:37 PM) Remmon: Violet moves closer to you (11:13:41 PM) Birds: "Our shards were created to abolish the cruel destiny set aside for us and the gods by the Primordials." (11:13:53 PM) Birds: "And our ancestors have proved that destiny can be overturned." (11:13:59 PM) Shield: ((Somebody make social attacks at her. :p)) (11:14:54 PM) Remmon: "And now the same Primordials have taken the exaltations that were meant to destroy them and changed them, so that they can finally be truely destroyed. I am simply fullfilling the purpose the exalts failed to fullfill on their first try." (11:15:03 PM) ***Shield nods at the other Abyssal. "Who's the kid?" (11:15:52 PM) Silk: "No. They didn't want the whole World dead in the mix. They suceeded there." (11:16:29 PM) Remmon: <'the kid'> "I am the Hallowed Destroyer of All Light, sent by my lord to assist the Assassin of the Violet Labyrinth in her task of retrieving The Birds Whose Ashes Turn To Blood or her shard." (11:17:11 PM) Shield: "That sentence was half name." (11:17:55 PM) ***Birds snorts. (11:18:08 PM) Shield: "Don't you people ever just say 'Boss sent me to help her?'" (11:18:36 PM) Crowns: (Let's end here for tonight. It's easy to pick up again at "arguing with Violet", and we could use some time to chatter with TRR about the game in abstract.) (11:18:46 PM) Remmon: (Indeed, we shall end here) (11:18:50 PM) Silk is now known as xp194 (11:19:00 PM) Shield is now known as EDL (11:19:01 PM) Remmon: 4xp to all. (11:19:04 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (11:19:15 PM) SilentWillow is now known as RedRanger (11:19:22 PM) EDL: How many days have passed since the end of last session? (11:19:24 PM) Birds is now known as AnnoDomini (11:19:28 PM) Remmon: Tune in again next week, when Violet continues to attempt to kill the party in a variety of inventive new ways.